The Muggle Games
by foolforsirius
Summary: Just something I thought about after watching the Hunger Games. Hope you enjoy! Harry has been thrust into district 12 and forced to sign up for something called the hunger games. Everything is happening so fast he can't seem to find a way to contact the order for help! The only help he can find is a young girl of 8, Primrose Everdeen, his only friend in this strange world. Is this
1. Prologue

AUTHORS NOTES: It is AU, and Different Timeline. Harry is 16 and Sirius isnt dead, I CAN NEVER ACCEPT THAT!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER OR HUNGER GAMES.

* * *

The Muggle Games

Summary: Harry has been thrust into district 12 and forced to sign up for something called the hunger games. Everything is happening so fast he can't seem to find a way to contact the order for help! The only help he can find is a young girl of 8, Primrose Everdeen, his only friend in this strange world. Is this another trap laid out by The Dark Lord to get at Harry again? What can the Order of the Phoenix do to get Harry home or will they be forced to watch Harry try to survive this horrid game?

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Harry Potter, a skinny boy wizard of 16 sat alone in the park in Little Whinging. Slightly swinging back and forth on the only swing his cousin, Dudley, and his band of trouble makers hadn't broke. He watched as said gang walk down the side alley, passing back and forth fags and bragging, rather loudly, about how they "showed him who was boss", whoever "him" was. Harry shook his head, bullies, the world would be better without them.

Harry waited until their voices were farther off in the distance before he stood, stretching out his stiff muscles. He had better get home before Dudley or he would be sleeping in this park tonight. Harry took one last look around the park; then again it would be better than putting up with the Dursley's. As Harry made his way through the back roads home he couldn't help but think of his Godfather, and what he had promised a couple of years ago. Asking him to come and live with him when his name was cleared, Harry would give anything to live with him whether he was still wanted or not, although he wanted his name cleared all the same. He wondered how he would react if he knew the whole story, of how the Dursley's are to him, Harry often thought about talking to his godfather about them, but didn't want Sirius to think him weak, "seems like I can't win" Harry thought bitterly.

Harry was jerked from his thoughts by a strange sound, a almost electrical sound, like a bad power line. Harry looked around for the source, it seemed to be coming from all around him! Harry tried to ignore it and keep walking, but stopped yet again. In front of him seemed to be a weird shape, shifting into strange shaped orbs and abstract lines. Harry drew his wand and started backing away, ready for a fight, Is a Death Eater fixing to charge at him from out of this phenomenon. The orb started glowing brighter, Harry backed away faster prepared to turn and run if he had to. Before he could take a step to turn the orb turned into a blindingly bright flash Harry shielded his eyes and tried to run, he was disoriented, he couldn't see anything but the bright light, and that was all he knew as he felt like he was falling before the light turned to darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Order

The Muggle Games

Chapter 1: The Order

Sirius Black, escaped convict of Azkaban and Godfather to Harry Potter, sat in his usual chair at the Order meetings, sitting in the same position; his head resting on his hand, listening to Snivellus drone on about how the Dark Lord is not pleased to have lost 'the boy' again. So far the Dark Lord has not come up with a plan to kidnap Harry yet again, "Good" Sirius thought, "Why we have to wait to pick him up is beyond me, protection or not, Harry needs to be with us." Sirius thought back to when he first met Harry, in the Shrieking Shack, to when he had asked Harry to come live with him. Sirius couldn't help but smile at Harry's excited response, now here they were, and that has not been possible yet. How Sirius wished it would have, he wondered how much it would have changed if it had, would Harry have been in that graveyard? Would Harry had foolishly gone after 'him' to save him? Why Harry? Stupid prophecy.

Sirius was jerked from his thoughts by Kingsley bursting through the door, seemingly panicked and out of breath. The room fell silent.

"Kingsley," Dumbledore exclaimed, looking slightly taken aback by the sudden stricken room, "what is it?"

"It's Potter," Kingsley gasped, looking around the room, "His magical signal has disappeared."

There was a symphony of gasps around the room, Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and clamped her hand to her mouth, Mr. Weasley put his hand on her shoulder, looking equally as stricken, Bill and Charlie looked at each other with wide eyes. Remus stood looking to Sirius, "What could have happened now?" he thought, his heart in his throat.

Sirius's heart sunk, "What do you mean has disappeared?!" Sirius stood, his heart racing, he looked to Snape, "You said Voldemort had no plans to take Harry!" outraged he took a step towards the slimey double agent. Remus put his hand on his friends shoulder, ready to disarm him.

"He hasn't!" Snape shot back with equal venom, "I know nothing of this!"

"What do you mean, Kingsley?" Dumbledore said, silencing the old school rivals. "His magic has disappeared? Do you mean the ministry does not have a reading of where he is?"

Kingsley shook his head, "His magic could be read all the way to a street in Whinging, from there it just," he put his hands up, "POOF, gone. No explaination, and there was no other sign of a magical presence there!" Kingsley looked just as confused about this as everyone else.

"But, a magical signal doesn't just POOF disappear like that! We need to go check on him." Bill exclaimed getting up out of his chair. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Can you take us to the exact spot he disappeared Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked, also standing.

Kingsley nodded.

"Alright," Dumbledore looked around the room, "Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Moody, and Remus come with us, the rest of you-"

"I'm coming too." Sirius growled, his flaming eyes on Dumbledore, "He's my godson, dammit, you're not keeping me here! I'm coming too!" Sirius walked out of the kitchen, leaving no room for argument.

There was a series of soft pops as eight wizards apparated to the spot Harry's magic was last registered, a deserted back road, hidden from the main street and nearby homes.

"Dammit, Harry." Sirius said, "What was you thinking walking alone here?"

"Here," Kingsley said, pointing to a spot a yard in front of them, "This is where his magic disappeared."

They started making their way to where Kingsley indicated, but Sirius ran to the spot first, his heart dropped. There on the ground was Harry's wand.

"Bloody hell." Bill said, looking even more panicked, "wherever he is he's unarmed!"

The others spread out to look for anything, chanting spells and charms to see who could've been in the alley with Harry. Sirius picked up Harry's wand and looked around. Panic and worry plain on his face.

"We'll find him Padfoot." Remus said, putting his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius growled, "Damn right we will, and whoever is responsible for this is going to pay dearly." He vowed.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Charlie exclaimed standing a few feet further down the road. Everyone else ran to him. "It's a message, but I don't know what it means." He said as everyone caught up.

Burned on the pavement was a message, WELCOME TRIBUTES, TO THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES.

"What does it mean?" Arthur asked. Looking to Dumbledore, Sirius looked to him as well, "any idea what this is?"

Dumbledore seemed far away in his own thoughts, the twinkle in his eyes all but gone. "It means…that we have to find Harry, and very soon."


	3. AUTHOR NOTESUPDATE

The Muggle Games update.

To the 3 reviewers that want me to continue the story.

I am sorry it is taking so long to update this story. To be honest with you guys this story isn't going as well as I like and I am rather ashamed at how it is going so far. Instead of starting it over I am working on remedying what I have so far. I am working on the third chapter as we speak, no promises on when it will be posted. I also feel I have to confess something to you guys. I have not read the Hunger Games book, I have only seen the movie, so some of the facts or names in this story may not be accurate. Please bear with me! And thankyou guys so much for reading it and giving it a chance!

I am also working on a few stories from several years ago from my other accounts that I can no longer get into because I haven't been able to access the email accounts they are assigned too, My former accounts are Siriusly HYPE and Sirius's Wife. So if were keeping up with any of the stories from those accounts and have been/want updates on those they will be redone and moved to this account.

Again, Thankyou.

Keep the story alive!


	4. The Elders of the Districts

The Muggle Games

Chapter 3: Primrose Everdeen

Harry's head was pounding, he felt like he was floating, his body motionless yet his mind swirling, spinning in a mass obis. What had happened? He was walking home, down the back roads of Creswell, but…did he make it home? Harry slowly opened his eyes, thankful to the lack of lighting, wherever he was it was dark, he could smell grass and fresh water.

"Please don't hurt us," a small voice woke Harry even more, "we found you in the woods, we saved you, please don't hurt us…"

Harry slowly sat up and looked around, there was a small girl sitting in a corner, looking frightened. Holding her small arms around her knees, and a weary expression on her face. "No," he said softly, trying to reassure her that he had no intention of harming her, "I wouldn't hurt you, I promise." He got in a sitting position with his hands out in front of him. "thankyou very much for saving me. I'm not sure how I got…here." He looked around, he was in what looked like a shack. The walls were concrete, a small square in the far wall revealing it to be dark outside, the stars twinkling innocently just in sight out the hole. "Can you tell me, where exactly 'here' is?"

The girl looked him up and down a moment, she looked as if she was pondering whether to tell him or not. "12." She seemed to make up her mind, "District 12. Are…are you a tribute?" she looked alittle frightened at the word tribute. "I just know I'm going to be, I've dreamed about it." She suddenly looked crestfallen, the frightened look back in her blue eyes.

"Tribute? Tribute to what?" Harry asked, he didn't the word. It's what he would've called the "champions" of the Triwizard Tournament.

She looked at him with curiosity, "A Tribute…to the Hunger Games. How have you not heard?"

Harry didn't understand what was going on, he had never heard of the hunger games, let alone tributes being needed for this game. He looked her in the face and shook his head. The same plummeting feeling he had the day he became a tribute at Hogwarts…no, Champion. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said instead of asking.

"Primrose," she gave a small smile, "Primrose Everdeen."

Harry nodded and smiled back. She didn't show any abnormal reactions to his name, he had to be in the Muggle world. "So, Primrose. How did you find me? What did you see?" It was a small hope, maybe she seen how he had gotten there.

Primrose frowned and looked to the ground. "There was a lot of light, and a strange sound. At first we thought it was the sound of them coming to get the tributes, but then you sort of fell…out of the light. We dragged you in, it's dangerous to be out at night. Especially with the Hunger Games so close." She looked up at him then, still wearing the frown, and a questioning look in her eyes. "How did that happen, a person doesn't just fall out of a light like that?"

"Thankyou." Harry said, unable to answer that question completely, "I'm not sure what happened. I was walking home and that same light and sound came out of nowhere, and next thing I know…" he waved his hand around the house. "So what is the Hunger Games?"

"It's our war." She said looking at the floor again. "They pick and boy and a girl from each district and pit them against each other…to fight to the death, until only one remains."

MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG

"It is a war." Dumbledore said gravely, looking around at the Order, some seated some standing, Sirius was pacing around the kitchen, unable to sit down. He stopped and looked at Dumbledore at these words.

"It is a war here, Dumbledore." Bill said, "What war-"

Dumbledore shook his head wearily at Bill's words. After the search in the alley of Creswell Dumbledore had fretted, He knew what the Muggle Games were, and of the 3rd worlds way of war and the two linked, what it had to do with Harry, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"There is a different way of war in the 3rd worlds." Dumbledore started, putting his hands together, palm to tips of fingers. "These worlds are magical, although they do not know it, older generations deny it, and kept this from the newer generations. It is the world in which Voldemort's great great great great great Grandmother came from. Their war, is not fought in with armies, they have only 24 soldiers. A boy and a girl, from each district, there are 12 districts. Each tribute has to fight to the death until there is only one remaining. Only one survivor, no matter the district."

The room seemed to have stilled, it seemed no one was even breathing. Mrs. Weasley started sobbing uncontrollably into her husband's shoulder, Mr. Weasley held her tight.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Sirius yelled out, "He is not a part of these districts in some magically repressed 3rd world. He has nothing to do with their way of war!" Sirius was beside himself at this point, "If you know where these districts are we can go and get him!"

"I'm afraid…" Dumbledore stopped the murmurs of agreement before they got their hopes too high, "That we would not be allowed, no, unable, to step foot in these Districts."

"Why not?!" Charlie bellowed, "If we knew where they are and find them-"

Dumbledore held his hand up, patiently waiting for the room to settle after the outburst, "We will be unable to step foot in these districts because of the very thing the Elders of the districts detests. Magic." Dumbledore paused at the confused looks of the order. "Hundreds, maybe even 1000 years ago the so called, Founders, Elders, of these districts, though they did not approve, they did know how to use their magic. They were able to manipulate it, and use it. They decided that they would not allow future persons, their family, and their descendants to suffer at the hands of the magical community and our government. They rebelled, and stole away to far lands and mountains, seas, no one knows for sure where. They used the last of their magic to hide their districts, conceal them from the outside world and outsiders. To where only those with blood ties to them can enter, can come too. They made their own way of government and war to rebel against what we know today as the Ministry of Magic. They have never been found, hundreds of years. Magic fearing communities hidden by magic."

Everyone was quiet during Dumbledore's tale, pondering at his words, taking it all in and fearfully wondering what it all meant.

"But sir," Remus said, after being silent since their return to Headquarters. "You said only those with blood ties to the elders, none of this explains why Harry may have been taken to one of these districts."

"Alas, he does have ties to the elders." Dumbledore said, the confusion hanging in the air, "We know that Harry's scar is connected to Voldemort himself, a piece of Voldemort is inside Harry. However, as to why Harry has been taken to one of the Districts for The Muggle Games, I cannot say. I fear, if we cannot save him, if he becomes a tribute, he will have no other choice but to fight."

_I am still not very happy with it, but I think I am at least beginning to fix this mess up I started. I will also be working on some that are many years old. So chapter 4 will be up, I'm gonna guess in a couple weeks. Hope you enjoy! I know I am not that much._


End file.
